


House Sitting

by skittle479



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittle479/pseuds/skittle479
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny is house sitting, he asks for your help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Sitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chloekityee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloekityee/gifts).



> I'm sorry, I totally haven't proof read this!

You stand outside a rather majestic doorway. You feel a little uncertain about whether you should be here or not. You pull out your phone and check the text message Sonny sent you for possibly the tenth time. The address is correct. What possible reason could there be for you to meet him here?

"Oh well, may as well bite the bullet," you think. You reach up and ring the ornate bell next to the door. You stand silently and enjoy the quiet melody that emanates from inside the mansion you are standing in front of. Seconds pass slowly and there is no answer. You start to feel anxious. Do you press the bell again or wait longer?

Eventually the pressure is too much and you reach up with your hand, finger poised to hit that button again, when the front door flies open.

Sonny's smiling face appears around the door. "You made it!" He slides out, grabs your arm and pulls you into the house.

"And what exactly have I made it to?" you ask, a little more sharply than normal, the stress of finding the correct location has made you a little irritable.

Sonny wraps his long arms around your waist and draws you in close. You expect him to kiss you, but you see one corner of his mouth tilt up into a half smile, he whispers "to me."

You let out a surprised laugh. Feeling then tension fall away, you melt into his arms. You look up into his face, you wish you could do this forever. Sonny always seemed to have a way to make you feel better with his boyish charms and loving gestures. You raise yourself up onto your toes, supporting yourself on his hips and plant a tender kiss on his soft lips.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" you ask.

"Well we're house sitting!" said Sonny, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Apparently my sister, Gina, is dating this big shot and he needed someone to hang out here. Needless to say that my sister volunteered me for the job!"

"How altruistic of her!"

"I wasn't amused at first, but when I got here I found something that I thought we could both enjoy!" An impish grin spread across Sonny's face.

"Oh?"

Still smiling, Sonny silently takes your hand and leads you down a dimly lit side corridor. You follow closely, peering around his tall, thin frame, but it's too dark to make out anything clearly.

Sonny stops suddenly and you collide with his back. He turns and bashfully apologizes, "sorry, shoulda warned you."

"Now that would have been an idea," you reply snarkily and roll your eyes at him.

"Well we're here!" announces Sonny flourishing his hand in the direct of a door with a frosted glass pane. There is a dim glow emanating through the glass but it is impossible to tell what lies beyond it.

"Always with the cryptic! Could you at least try to give me some kind of hint? I can't really get too excited about a door!"

"And here I thought women liked mystery!" He exclaims with mock confusion and amusement. "Stand here." Sonny points to the floor in front of the door. He shuffles around you and puts his hands over your eyes.

You enjoy the feel of his skin as he gently cups his large hands over your eyes, his palms rubbing against your cheeks.

"Okay, let's go."

"Where? Do you want me to walk into the door?"

Sonny chuckles, "good point, smarty pants." He adjusts his hands so that one hand is covering both your eyes, reaches around you and pushes the door open. He puts both hands on your face again.

You feel Sonny's weight against you as he guides you through the open door. The room you've entered immediately feels different. Sonny is still covering your eyes, so you rely on your other senses to get your bearings. You hear a slight crackle and feel a warmth surrounding you. You also detect an unexpected smell, a little like bleach.

"Ready?" Sonny whispers in your ear.

You smile and nod. Slowly Sonny moves his hands away from your eyes, down your cheeks and onto your shoulders. You blink several times, taking in the sight in front of you. You are in a room, approximately 15m by 5m large, with an elegantly designed swimming pool in the center. The pool is surrounded by about a hundred candles.

You stare at it wordlessly for a while, mesmerized by the reflection of the dancing flames on the surface of the pool.

"What do ya think?" Sonny asks, his tone somewhat serious.

You turn and look at him with an equally serious expression and say "the beacons are lit, Gondor calls for aid."

You look at each other for a moment before you burst out laughing. Suddenly Sonny is kissing you, softly at first, but deepens quickly. Eventually you break apart for air, faces flushed.

"So what's the plan, Sailor?" you ask breathlessly.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"But I didn't bring my bathing suit."

Sonny chuckles softly. "What makes you think you'll need one?" He lightly brushes his fingers up and down your arms in a way that makes your skin tingle.

Your face flushes deeper than before, partly with embarrassment but also with arousal.

Without breaking eye contact, Sonny reaches down and unbuckles your belt and tosses it aside. He undoes buttons on your jeans and slowly slides them down your hips and let's them drop to your ankles. You step out of them and kick them over to join the belt.

He puts his hands on your hips and pulls you towards him. He moves his hands around to your back caressing your skin, one hand moving up and the other down to your ass. He cups his hand and pulls you closer still, so you are right up against his crotch. You can't help but rub against him, enjoying the feel of the bulge in his pants.

As you move your hands up to work on his belt and loosen the buckle, you notice that your bra is undone and the straps slipping off your shoulders. You laugh, "smooth!" 

You let Sonny work the straps around your elbows and slide out your bra, letting it drop to the floor and join the mounting pile of clothes.

Very soon, you both find yourselves naked standing opposite each other and about a foot apart. You resist the temptation to reach out and touch his stomach.

Sonny smiles at you, turns and heads towards the pool. He stops a meter away and bounces up and down on the balls of his feet. He turns his head and calls to you over his shoulder. "Coming?"

"Don't let me stop you."

He doesn't, before you know what is happening, Sonny has taken a few steps and thrown himself in the pool like a cannonball, showering you with water. You shriek slightly as the cool water splatters your bare skin, sending a shiver down your body, despite the warmth emanating from the nearby candles. You notice some of them flickering angrily, as if protesting to Sonny's actions. As Sonny emerges from the water, he shakes his wet hair from his eyes and looks over at you, still standing on the side of the pool.

"Coming?" he asks again.

"If you insist." You walk over to the edge and dive in, gracefully, barely making a ripple in the surface. Turns out all those swimming galas you went to as a kid weren't a complete waste of time. You enter the water and a feeling of calm washes over your body. You feel totally at home there. You swim effortless under the surface. You see Sonny bobbing up and down, so you swim towards him, brushing at his legs with your body as you surface beside him. Your drenched hair is now completely covering your face, you grin at Sonny through the wet strands.

"Wow, I think I've discovered the creature from the black lagoon!" exclaimed Sonny.

"Ughhhh"

You splash water at Sonny's face making him put his hands up to ward off the spray. Continuing to slosh water in his direction, you shout "well you're going to have to catch me to find out if that's true!"

With that, you dive back under the surface and swim towards the other side of the pool. As you reach the center, you turn and find Sonny swimming after you a short distance behind. You slow down slightly, giving Sonny the chance to catch you. You're almost at the other end and suddenly you find his arms around you. You stop kicking and allow him to take control. He gently places his arms around you from behind, one around your waist and the other across your chest, and pulls you to the surface.

You take a deep breath as you reach the surface and behind you, Sonny does the same. He doesn't loosen his hold around you, instead he pulls you closer to him so your back is up against his chest. Your legs rub against his as you instinctively try to tread water. With one hand, Sonny cups your breast, running his middle finger around the nipple in a circular motion. His other hand moves across your abdomen and down to your thighs. You grab the edge of the pool and let your head drop back onto his shoulder, letting out a small moan. Sonny uses this opportunity to kiss your exposed neck.

As Sonny moves his hand between your legs and runs it up the inside of your thigh, you grip on the side of the pool tightens with anticipation. You grant him entrance by parting your legs and wrapping your feet around his legs to stop yourself sinking below the surface.

Sonny's hand on your breast is now more firm and massaging. With the other he lightly runs his fingers over your labia teasingly. Behind you, you can feel him rubbing against you, his erection rising.

With your free hand, you reach back towards Sonny's leg, fingering him lightly in the same way, on his thigh and groin. He twists his body towards your hands, you pull your hand away, letting your fingers sweep along this hardening cock. You hear him grunt in your ear. You laugh, "tit for tat, detective!"

"Do I need to subpoena you for some action?" Sonny growls into your ear.

"Well that depends, are you a dirty cop? Because I'm willing pay for your services?" you reply seductively.

"You know, it's a felony to bribe an officer of the law," Sonny drawls, smoothly slipping his long fingers between your folds and rubbing your clit lazily. You're already wet from anticipation.

You try to find the words for a witty retort, but the throbbing between your legs leaves you speechless. Your body is trembling and you moan longingly, calling out Sonny's name. You arch your back and thrust your hips forwards hoping to feel his fingers deeper inside you.

Just as you angle your hips to get more of his hand into you, Sonny pulls away, making you whine in frustration. Sonny smirks and parrots your words back at you. "Tit for tat."

You let out a roar of frustration at his mockery, but resign yourself to the fact that the fire now burning in your loins would have to wait.

You turn to face Sonny, you drop one hand to his testicles, you rub them gently with your palm while letting your fingers gently trace lines along his perineum. Without wasting much more time, you take a deep breath and submerge yourself. Using his thighs as leverage, you pull yourself down. You give his penis a few swift strokes with your hand, bringing him to attention before putting your mouth around the tip. You start by moving your tongue gently, tracing the tip before advancing your lips up, then down the shaft, alongside your hand. You can't keep this up for long, but it's long enough. Sonny is ready for you.

You take a deep breath as you break the surface of the water. You let Sonny push you back is against the wall and help him to wrap your legs around his hips. With one swift, fluid familiar motion, his whole length is inside you. You let out gasp of pure ecstasy.

You move together, slowly and shallow at first, but with each impaling motion both your needs grow and before you realise it, you have one arm around his neck, the other tightly gripping the side of the pool and Sonny is penetrating you deep and hard. You look into each other's eyes and your lips find each others. You climax together, breathing moans of delight and orgasm into each other.

Sonny withdraws himself from inside you but pushes his belly up against you. Both your feet are now back on the slippery pool floor but your legs feel like jelly. Your foreheads touch, your noses meet and you look into Sonny eyes. You maintain eye contact for about 3 seconds before both of you burst out laughing.

You both manage to regain your composure after a couple of minutes but now all you can do is smile at each other silently. Finally the silence is broken by a loud rumble from Sonny's tummy.

"Worked up an appetite, Detective?"

"Good thing I brought the cannoli!"


End file.
